Advice
by Quills
Summary: T'Pol needs advice on a personal matter and she turns to Hoshi


"Advice"  
by Quills  
  
summary: T'Pol needs advice about a personal matter and asks Hoshi for advice.  
  
  
Captain Archer was due on the bridge, any minute, for the morning briefing. His senior staff was waiting for his arrival so they could review the latest sensor scans for selecting possible mission profiles. While waiting For the Captain, Sub Commander decides that it is an opportune time to speak to Ensign Sato.  
  
Sub Commander T'Pol approached Ensign Hoshi Sato and stopped her by the communications   
Station as the other bridge staff made their way to the briefing table.  
  
"Ensign Sato, may I speak with you for a moment?"   
  
"Of course Commander" she responded "What can I do for you?"  
  
She looked at the young Ensign for a long moment as she sought the words to  
frame her request.   
  
"I require your advice on a matter of a personal nature." she said   
  
Hoshi Sato was more than a little surprised by the Vulcan's request. The two officers had barely spoken outside of normal day to day ship's business.   
  
"MY advice?" she said not quite knowing what the ship's resident Vulcan could possibly seek her advice about.  
  
"Yes Ensign." she reiterated  
  
"Well, of course " she said "Anything I can do."  
  
"It is a delicate matter." she told the Ensign  
  
"I understand, " she said "it will be just between the two of us."  
  
T'Pol trusted the young Ensign. Perhaps because as the ship's communication's  
officer she often encountered information of a personal and privileged nature.  
Her request should prove to be no different.  
  
"Very well." she said "I believe that Commander Tucker is harboring adverse negative feelings towards me."  
  
"Trip? " she said with a hint of shock "Really?"  
  
"I believe so." she replied " I had considered going to the Captain about the Commander's behavior,  
but I would rather settle the matter between the two of us. I thought that as a friend of the Commander you might know why he has recently started to harbor these negative feelings."  
  
"What makes you so sure he's ...'harboring negative feelings'?" asked Hoshi  
  
"For the past several days he has...attempted to assume close personal contact." she explained " but has avoided any actual physical contact."  
  
"Really?" said Hoshi   
  
"Yes, even though he is well aware that it is extremely distracting and offensive to Vulcan's" she explained "I have attempted to explain to the Commander that he is doing something I object to. Unfortunately, every time I attempt to do so he conveniently finds some reason to excuse himself. I can find no other logical reasoning for his actions other than to cause difficulty for me. This would suggest that he is harboring some manner of animosity towards me."  
  
"I don't think that's it T'Pol." Said Hoshi with a giggle  
  
"I do not understand." said T'Pol "If he does not harbor ill will towards me then why would he seek to cause me discomfort?"  
  
"Don't hold me to it," said Hoshi " but I think Trip likes you."  
  
T'Pol looked at Hoshi with what was clearly surprise.  
  
"Are you saying the Commander has developed a romantic interest in me?"  
  
"I guess I am." said Hoshi  
  
"But why is he seeking to cause me discomfort?" she asked  
  
"I don't think he is T'Pol." said Hoshi " I think he's trying to send you signals and he doesn't realize  
he's making you uncomfortable."  
  
"Why does he not simply state the matter plainly." asked T'Pol  
  
"Well, sometimes humans have difficulty expressing how they feel." said Hoshi "Let's face it T'Pol, your not exactly the easiest person to have a conversation with."  
  
T'Pol considered Ensign Sato's opinion of Commander Tucker's attitude towards her.  
  
"What can I do about this situation?" asked T'Pol  
  
"That depends." said Hoshi  
  
"On what?" asked T'Pol  
  
"Are his advances unwanted?" asked Hoshi  
  
T'Pol frowned at Hoshi for a moment before responding.  
  
"You are asking me if I reciprocate the Commander's interest." said T'Pol   
  
"T'pol, he has a name you know." said Hoshi with a hint of annoyance.  
  
"I am aware of that Ensign." she said with a hint of her own annoyance and immediately regretted it " My apologies...Hoshi. This is all very much to deal with. I am unaccustomed to fellow crew members displaying a romantic interest in me."  
  
"So...is it only on his part or do you share his 'romantic interest'?" asked Hoshi  
  
"I do not know." she said "I have no experience with such a relationship. I have no basis for comparison."  
  
"Well it seems to me that you're at least curious." said Hoshi   
  
"Why do you say that?" asked T'Pol  
  
"Because your asking me for advice instead of confronting him and telling him that his actions are inappropriate." she told her "Even if he has avoided your previous attempts to do so. I've seen you in action. If you want to make a point I have never known anyone to stop you. Doesn't that sound 'logical'."  
  
"Yes, I suppose it does." said the Vulcan  
  
"Look, Trip is a great guy." she said "Smart, funny...well...I guess that doesn't mean much to Vulcan's but he is a brilliant Engineer. He's full of life and ambition. Not to mention he's cute. I'll bet he's even cuter   
out of his uniform."  
  
"I can attest to the fact that Com..." T'pol began but stopped herself "'Trip' is in remarkably fit condition."  
  
"And just how would you know that?" Hoshi asked  
  
"On our first mission we were required to use the ship's decontamination chamber." T'Pol explained " I was privy to a great deal of his body."  
  
"Lucky you." said Hoshi with a grin  
  
"Indeed" said T'Pol   
  
"So what are you going to do?" asked Hoshi  
  
"I do not know." said T'Pol "I am...intrigued...but I do not know how to proceed."  
  
"Well, you asked for my advice" she said " So here is what I think you should do."  
  
"I'm listening." said T'Pol  
  
"Try giving him a taste of his own medicine." she said "He's been flirting with you all this time.  
Maybe you should try the same with him. If he is interested, then it will be a way for you to let him know that you are as well. It will also be an opportunity to make HIM uncomfortable for a change."  
  
"It seems rather complicated." she said  
  
"Tell me about it." said Hoshi " But it can also be enjoyable and thrilling. I know that might not mean anything for you, but maybe it will give you a better appreciation of human customs and interaction.  
Either way, I think Trip is worth the attempt. But I guess it does not matter what I think. Only what you do.  
  
T'Pol looked at the young Ensign thoughtfully.   
  
"Thank you Hoshi. Your council has been invaluable. I shall consider your advice."  
  
"My pleasure T'Pol" she said " What are Friends for."  
  
T'Pol nodded and then turned and began heading to join the other bridge crew members. She paused and turned back to the Ensign.   
  
"Oh, and Hoshi" she said quietly "You were correct."  
  
"About what?" she asked  
  
"He is 'cute'." she said with the barest hint of a smile.  
  
"Hoshi beamed a smile towards the Vulcan before joining her as they both headed for the conference table.  
  
The end(maybe) 


End file.
